unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Hoyt
Zachary Hoyt is an American internet personality, who formerly worked for the American production company UnitardZ Productions. Hoyt was the co-founder of UnitardZ Productions, which at the time, was just a YouTube channel. Hoyt departed the channel in June of 2013, and has only been involved in or been mentioned in a few videos since. Hoyt has not been involved with the production since 2013, and has denied any rumors of returning since. Before UnitardZ Hoyt went to middle school with co-founder Zack Hardy, before transferring in the fifth grade. Together, they stayed in contact after splitting ways, and have met up with each other since then. After becoming practically best friends with Hardy, the two decided to start a YouTube channel, and Hoyt is responsible (in a way) for the UnitardZ name, after bringing up the two words, "Unicorn Retarded" Which is where UnitardZ splits. UnitardZ Productions The UnitardZZ Era (August 2012-June 2013) After launching the channel with Hardy, Hoyt started uploading gaming videos to the channel, as well as reviews on popular television series. Hoyt stopped making content after then beginning of 2013, marking his second Minecraft lets play as the final video that Hoyt produced for the channel. Hoyt would be featured in one more video afterwards, which was a vlog of himself and Hardy at a Dunkin' Donuts, before not being seen in another video again. Hoyt was mentioned by Hardy in 2015 in a video detailing why he left the channel. Since then, Hoyt has not been heard of since. Departure (June 2013) Hoyt left the channel in June of 2013, after stopping his uploading after Hardy was not able to. Hoyt then ventured into other things, such as Twitch and other YouTube ideals on his own channel. Since 2014, Hoyt has not been very active on social media or any other content-sharing platforms, making it seem as though he will not be a content creator much farther into the future. Rumored Return (July 2016) In July of 2016, it was mentioned by Hardy that on the four year anniversary of the channel' inception, that past and present members of UnitardZ would be uniting in one anniversary video as a celebration. Being as Hoyt is the only former member of UnitardZ Productions, it was rumored that he could be making a brief return to the production on their anniversary special on August 31st, 2016. When asked about Hoyt returning for the anniversary special, Hardy made it seem as though it was a heavy possibility by simply saying, "Anything can happen in a world so seriously strange" Also quoting the closing line of Rob Dyke' Seriously Strange YouTube series. Hoyt would not make any return to UnitardZ, proving the rumor as nothing more. Post-UnitardZ Online Activity (July 2013-present) Hoyt periodically made videos on his main YouTube channel upon his departure from UnitardZ, but stopped consistently uploading in 2014. He made one video in the entire year of 2015, which was a Grand Theft Auto V mod video, making it seem as though he wanted to get back into creating content, but was not motivated enough to do so. Ever since, he has been quiet over social media, and has not made much contact with Hardy online since his departure. Hardy has stated that he has met up with Hoyt at least once a year since his departure, to catch up on what the other had missed. Personal Life Hoyt was an avid Minecraft fan, and preferred to play on his personal computer rather than any other gaming console. Hoyt has never been very active on any social media, other than one instance on Facebook. Hoyt has blonde hair, and had the longest hair of any UnitardZ personality, until Zack Hardy took over starting in 2013. Hoyt has a pet dog. Hoyt was home-schooled from the sixth grade throughout high school. In 2018, Hoyt began taking classes at the University of Connecticut as a collegiate student.